


Clinging with Desire

by sparkle-fingers (sundayrain26)



Series: Rhinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundayrain26/pseuds/sparkle-fingers
Summary: Link has an idea to help him get to sleep. Rhett's more then happy to partake.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Series: Rhinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949653
Kudos: 17





	Clinging with Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Day twenty eight prompt: hand jobs

Let's be honest. Sex can be a lot of work. Sometimes they just need to get off, no frills.

Link ceases his tossing and turning to roll to Rhett. "You awake?"

A gruff grunt. "Yeah."

He creeps a hand up over Rhett's hip, suggestive. "You wanna fool around?"

A decidedly less grumpy noise answers. "Yeah." He's already plump and firming up when Link's hand reaches him.

"Yeah you do." He kisses the back of Rhett's shoulder and fits up behind him for some friction. His hand sneaks beneath the band of his boxer briefs to touch warm, silky skin, feeling Rhett grow under his attention.

He turns to face Link and slowly encourages him up to a kneel in the middle of their bed. They sway, shuffle closer and fall together in an open mouthed embrace. Torso to torso, they move in synchrony.

One of Rhett's large hands works its way between them, encircling them both with ease. Link holds on, fingers curling into his back and his ass. He suckles on Rhett's tongue, clinging with his desire.

Link comes first, rolls through it with uncharacteristic grace. He gets one trembling left hand down, gathers his own ejaculate to use as lube, working with Rhett's hand to get him off. Rhett breaks, a slow process like crumbling gravel plummet to crashing waves below.

They hold one another up, hands slipping over sweat slick skin. Rhett presses his lips to Link's temple, soft and sweet. "Think you can sleep now?"

"With you? Yeah."

"Let's get you cleaned up and tucked in, babe."

He lets him reach away for the wet wipes they keep by the bed specially for Link. He squirms a touch at the cool on sensitive flesh. Link watches Rhett give himself a cursory clean before moving to get back under the covers. They settle close, hands tangled between them as they drift.


End file.
